


Ice Cream

by liveandlove1989



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveandlove1989/pseuds/liveandlove1989
Summary: "The redhead giggled quietly. "Hey, Els."The blonde rolled her eyes, but it was all in good fun. "Hey, Anna. How was your day?""Better, now that I get to see you.""
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 33





	Ice Cream

It wasn't her first time coming in here.

As the door swung open and the heat of summer drained away to be replaced by cool, air conditioned temperatures, Anna sighed the stress from her shoulders. She stepped forth, taking a quick eye sweep over the joint. A couple in the farthest booth from the door, one other patron - an older gentleman that Anna recognized as also frequenting the tiny parlor - at the counter space. And then, of course, the few workers at the counter. One behind the cash register, one leaning flippantly against the counter top, one refilling the condiment despensers.

Anna couldn't keep the smile from ghosting across her lips as she breathed in and smelled the familiarity of fries and syrup. A homey little space she reveled in, simply because it had always proven itself reliable. Even on her worst days, she knew a cold milkshake and burger could make anything feel ten times better.

Rolling the sleeves of her shirt up, a light green button up she'd thrown on for lack of anything else - so she hadn't done the laundry in a short while, so what? - she shimmied over to the counter and plunked herself into a seat just shy of the man and only a chair away from the cash register. She shifted the strap of her bag so it nestled more comfortable over her shoulder, the weight of its contents pressing into her hip lightly.

The first to speak up to ask her order was a brunette, a tall woman with gentle hazel eyes and a cheeky sort of simper that made everything she said seem almost joking. Anna had only spoken to her once or twice before but she seemed the good sort.

After being left back alone, Anna crossed her legs over themselves and leaned her arms onto the counter space, leaning forward slightly as she caught sight of the couple gathering their stuff to depart. There never were many customers here but, in all honesty, with as often as the redhead came by it was probably more than enough to keep them in business. She loved this place. And, it didn't really hurt that there was one woman in particular she came here for every day, anyways.

Trying to be disceet, and nodding her head in greeting when the man to her left acknowledged her, Anna cleared her throat. It caught the attention of the woman at the register, Aurora, and the blonde rolled her eyes in a playful manner. She knew exactly what Anna wanted.

"She's on break. Give her five minutes and she'll be in."

Anna hummed her thanks, smile growing subconsciously. She knew it was kind of cheesy that she did what she did, and knew that the women here gossiped about it even now. There wasn't much to talk about in a small town, after all; you took what news you could and latched on to it until there was something new to whisper about. Anna didn't mind. In retrospect, she even encouraged it.

There was nothing about her situation she felt needed to be kept secret, nothing wrong or scandalous. She was happy.

The redhead became so consumed by her thoughts that she missed when the kitchen door swung open, missed when Aurora slipped away and the other woman she'd been speaking to followed. But, she didn't miss when a slender figure leaned causally against the counter right before her.

Anna blinked. Looked up and nearly went cross-eyed when an ice cream cone was suddenly millimeters away from her face. The blonde behind the cone grinned gently and motioned with her crystaline eyes down to the treat.

The redhead giggled quietly and leaned forward to take a bite, something peanut butter and something chocolate. She nearly moaned at the sweetness, pulled back and licked her lips and gave a cheeky simper. "Hey, Els."

The blonde rolled her eyes, but it was all in good fun. She brought the cone to her own lips a moment, before swallowing and responding, "Hey, Anna. How was your day?"

Anna let out a contented sigh, reached across the way to push a stray strand of blonde behind Elsa's ear that had come loose from her tight ponytail. Her fingers lingered over the girl's jawline, and she hummed. "Better, now that I get to see you."

Elsa didn't need to tell her how sappy that sounded. She knew.

And she didn't care in the slightest.


End file.
